Infiél
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Bellatrix não pode fazer nada. RB


Harry Potter © JK Rowling  
Infiél © Kirixchi (hllalah arroba yahoo. com)  
Faithless - http/www. toujourspur. com/viewstory. php?sid248  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright © Mar/05

**Infiel**

Estava quente, de modo que o vestido trouxa fino que Bellatrix Black estava usando grudou em seu corpo como uma segunda pele, tão quente que ela podia sentir o peso do ar, denso e estagnado enquanto andava mais uma vez até a janela com a esperança de pegar uma brisa. O cheiro lancinante e úmido de gerânimos murchos e lixo quente irritou seu nariz conforme ela observou a vizinhança quieta de cima. Uns poucos vendedores sem sorte e turistas intrépidos peregrinavam pelas ruas de Monmartre, mas a maioria dos residentes sabiamente permanecia dentro de casa. Bellatrix podia vê-los pelas janelas abertas dos flats do outro lado da alameda: um homem negro e gordo esticado na cama com a cara para baixo, um par de crianças trouxas perseguindo uma a outra vagarosamente em seu quarto, uma mulher idosa empoleirada num sofá assistindo uma caixa falante. Ela não conseguia entender o que a invenção estava falando por baixo do zumbido de ventiladores elétricos. Olhou para essa última contradição por um tempo. Precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não trazê-los até sua janela com um _accio_ ou lançar um feitiço, pois Voldemort tinha sido explícito que eles não podiam usar magia onde ela pudesse ser detectada. Ela não podia ter certeza de que ninguém veria o ventilador flutuando por cima da rua ou que um curioso narigudo não notaria a fumaça azul-pálida que um feitiço de resfriamento criaria.

Longe da janela, atirado no divã, Rodolphus Lestrange não parecia nem de longe afetado pela temperatura. Seus longos cabelos cor-de-chocolate estavam elegantemente despenteados, sua camisa de Oxford estava aberta até o pescoço, mas ele não fez outra concessão ao calor. Ele estava fumando um cigarro e tinha um copo de uísque na mão. Bebendo tão cedo, Bellatrix pensou com um sorriso arrogante, mas o olhar hesitou quando ela se lembrou da loira que ele tinha escoltado na noite anterior. Conhecendo Rodolphus, ele tinha acabado de chegar. Era mais como um drinque antes de ir para a cama. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Confusa e irritada por sua reação, Bellatrix se encostou à janela de novo.

— Não faça isso — Rodolphus chamou. Ela olhou para trás por cima do ombro e franziu o cenho quando viu um brilho brincalhão nos olhos dele.

— Fazer o quê? — resmungou ela num tom provavelmente para provocá-lo. Ela estava alimentando a possibilidade de uma briga — por qualquer coisa, na verdade, capaz de quebrar a monotonia sufocante da tarde.

— Pular — ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Dizem que o inferno é ainda mais quente. — Ele ignorou a bufada irritada dela e soltou uma baforada de fumaça no ar. — Além disso, o Lorde das Trevas não me mandou a Paris para limpar você da calçada.

— Para _quê_ ele te mandou a Paris? — Bellatrix falou rudemente sem pensar. Vinha ponderando aquela questão quase desde que tinham chegado. Se era só de investigação que Voldemort precisava, ela era capaz de conduzir sozinha. Se Lestrange tinha sido mandado para ajudar, ela estava desapontada, e se ela tinha sido mandado para cuidar dela, ela estava irritada.

— Ele achou que eu pudesse te ensinar umas coisinhas.

— Você? — O humor de Bellatrix, já ruim pelo calor, se exaltou a essa insinuação. Ela era duas vezes o bruxo que Rodolphus era. De fato, estava quase certa de que nunca o vira usar uma varinha.

— Eu — Rodolphus confirmou preguiçosamente, mostrando os dentes para ela e depois vertendo o resto do uísque num único gole. Deixou o copo úmido na mesa, deu outra tragada no cigarro e se levantou. — Feche a janela — disse diretamente.

Bellatrix se espantou. Estava insuportável o suficiente no apartamento minúsculo, mesmo com a brisa fraca. Todavia, sua curiosidade foi despertada.

— Bom — disse ela, mostrando irritação ao fechar os trincos.

Partículas de poeira rodopiaram e reluziram na fina faixa de luz infiltrada pela abertura. Se recompondo, Bellatrix se virou. Ela se assustou ao descobrir Rodolphus parado bem atrás dela.

— O que você está...? — começou a falar, mas sua voz foi interrompida quando ele pressionou a ponta da varinha na dobra do maxilar dela.

— Uma lição — respondeu ele, ainda sorrindo, ainda sem intenção de confronto, salvo pela extensão de teixo espetada sob o pescoço dela.

Bellatrix engoliu em seco. Ela tinha experienciado as lições do Lorde das Trevas. Conhecendo seus associados, ela sabia que suas próprias técnicas de ensino seriam igualmente sutis.

Tentou se acalmar. Não mostraria medo — não fora aquela a primeira lição que aprendera na Sonserina? Ela sempre negociava de uma posição de força. Enrijeceu.

— Francamente, Rodolphus — disse amarga —, se você queria um beijo, era só pedir...

— E se eu quiser mais que um beijo? — Era brincalhão e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo, e lembrou Bellatrix dos rumores que tinham corrido sobre Lestrange durante seu primeiro ano; sobre a garota puro sangue em quem ele tinha usado um feitiço...

— _Imperius_ — murmurou ela baixinho, sabendo imediatamente o quê Rodolphus tinha proposto fazer.

— Muito bom. — Ele riu consigo mesmo e se inclinou para ela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do álcool em sua respiração; um mero indício de doce misturado com o tabaco e cravo dos cigarros. — Está pronta para uma demonstração?

Ela revirou os olhos, preservando a fachada corajosa.

— Tão segura de você mesma, Bella... — Rodolphus repreendeu, rindo e batendo a ponta do dedo no lábio inferior dela. — Tente e prepare-se.

— Tentar? — Bellatrix desdenhou, e se deu conta tarde demais de que sua arrogância tinha sido fora de hora.

— _Imperio_ — Rodolphus disse despreocupadamente, e o corpo de Bellatrix foi esbofeteado com uma luz amarelo-pálido.

Ela não tinha esperado aquela força. Era um feitiço complexo, e ele era _Rodolphus_, afinal. Ela nunca o tinha visto mostrar mais magia do que a necessária para acender um cigarro, mas o poder era engolfador. Seus músculos se cerraram e torceram em desafio, mas foi muito para nada. Cordas invisíveis se enrolaram em torno de suas costelas e a asfixiante presença de _mais alguém_ gotejou em sua mente.

_Essa é a sensação de se afogar..._

Seu último pensamento consciente se foi quando Rodolphus finalmente eclipsou-o.

Bellatrix continuou consciente. Aquilo era provavelmente intenção de seu professor. Era ostensivamente uma lição, afinal. Ela ainda podia sentir o calor sufocante do apartamento, e a fina camada de suor em suas costas e um desconcertante tremor de eletricidade à constatação de que os dedos de Rodolphus ainda estavam em seu lábio.

— Cante para mim, Bella — ele sussurrou na orelha dela. A respiração dele era quente e úmida na pele dela, seus lábios tão tentadoramente próximos. Ela já tinha observado os lábios dele antes, intrigada com seu volume quase feminino, imaginando se eram tão macios quanto pareciam. Era isso que prendia tantas bruxas no flat, enrolando até tarde? Queria se encostar nele. Em sua cabeça, seu corpo começou a se inclinar para a esquerda, mas em vez de obedecer, sua própria boca se abriu a as doces notas de sua voz se levantaram no ar pegajoso.

Ela mal reconheceu a música que estava cantando — alguma coisa idiota e sem sentido sobre amor, mas Rodolphus estava escutando com total atenção, sentado numa cadeira para assistir. A música terminou. Automaticamente ela recomeçou.

Bellatrix nunca cantava para outras pessoas. Era uma coisa para ela sozinha, uma coisa que tinha enchido horas solitárias em Grimmalud Place, caminhadas solitárias na escola, e horas no flat quando estava sozinha. Não era para Rodolphus ouvir. O simples ato de escutar era tão íntimo e invasor quanto um toque. Ele estava roubando a experiência, devorando-a, devorando a _ela_. Estava perdendo os sentidos, sentindo sua vontade afundando e sufocando enquanto ela derretia mais dentro dele. Queria estar embaraçada ou brava, mas não podia. Foi minada de toda emoção, salvo uma vaga curiosidade sobre o que aconteceria depois e a emoção de ser envolvida na completa atenção dele.

— Venha a mim, Bella — Rodolphus sussurrou. Ele se esticou do divã. Sua palma se curvou em volta do maxilar dela ao que ele a colocou em seu colo.

Ela parou de cantar. Sentiu mais que ouviu o comando ao que seu corpo se moveu mais uma vez pela vontade dele. Um joelho escorregou de cada lado das coxas dele. O vestido trouxa curto subiu até quase sua cintura quando ela subiu em cima dele, e o calor da pele em adição ao já sufocante ar parecia que ia queimar através do tecido insubstancial.

— Me beije — sussurrou ele rouco, e ela ainda não podia fazer nada que não obedecer. Seus lábios flutuaram para frente, guiados pelas pontas dos dedos dele. Pairavam a centímetros dele.

Aí ele quebrou o feitiço.

Não houve nada de repentino na soltura. Ela ainda estava dolorosamente ciente da presença dele, ainda o sentia arrastando-se sob sua pele, mas sabia que agora podia parar. A corrente puxando-a para frente foi solta. Era uma chance de recuar, mas ela não queria.

Bellatrix quase podia odiá-lo por ter desfeito o encantamento. Queria a habilidade de negar que isso era uma coisa que desejava. Queria esquecer quantas noites tinha ficado deitada acordada, ouvindo o rangido torturante do colchão no quarto de Rodolphus, imaginando o gosto de sua boca e o jeito das mãos apalpando sua pele. Rodolphus infiel e desatento — ela estava doente de desejo. O desejava com uma intensidade que lhe tirava a razão tão completamente quanto o feitiço. Ela não podia, não iria, interromper o beijo.

Era inevitável — a energia escaldante e que a fazia voar encheu seu corpo no momento em que eles se tocaram. Não era exatamente como um primeiro beijo. Parecia o centésimo — como se Rodolphus já tivesse memorizado a protuberância carmesim de seus beiços e soubesse precisamente como afoguear seus nervos. Ele não começou gentilmente, não hesitou conforme seus braços envolviam seus ombros e puxavam o rubor dela contra seu peito.

Ocorreu a Bellatrix que deveria resistir a ele. Ela deveria mostrar algum sinal, pelo menos, de empurrá-lo, mas não queria. A luxúria ou o encantamento ainda estava drogando sua mente, mantendo seus membros lentos e avessos a se desembaraçarem dos dele. Ela cedeu conforme os beijos se aprofundaram e a língua de Rodolphus escorregou por sobre seus lábios.

Dentro de seu corpo, ela começou a doer. Uma vibração profunda e surda começou em seu útero, construída com cada tremular da língua dele em sua pele. Ela se agarrou a ele, contorcendo-se enquanto as mãos dele trabalhavam sob seu vestido. Uma delas parou na curva de sua bunda, enquanto a outra deslizou pela coluna manchada de suor de sua espinha.

— Rodolphus... — ela cochichou forte na orelha dele, e então franziu a testa quando ele enrijeceu. Era como se tivesse dito "_enervate_", e não o nome dele. Seus olhos cor-de-chocolate se abriram e se abaularam, como se ele tivesse acabado de reparar em onde estava.

Ela notou o olhar, e uma excitação de pânico irrompeu através da neblina lasciva que obscurecia sua mente. Achou que podia ler os pensamentos dele nas expressões que relampejavam em sua face: surpresa, e então desgosto na devassidão de sua pupila.

Por que isso? Bellatrix pensou, raiva ferida aumentando em seu peito. Não era devassidão que ele queria? Não tinham todas aquelas putinhas derretido e sorriso bobamente em seus braços? Os olhos dela relampejaram, desafiando-o a repreendê-la.

— Bella... — a palavra ainda era terna, ainda uma palavra de afeto, mas não havia mais zombaria. Ele parecia cansado e transtornado. — Essa não é você...

— Por que não? — ela retrucou, ficando de joelhos para encará-lo. — Por que não seria eu? — Ela era tão bonita, tão desejável quanto as outras garotas, e provavelmente mais aristocrática e pura.

— Porque... — Rodolphus se levantou abruptamente, deslocando-a de seu colo. Ela caiu pesadamente no chão e o fitou com olhos acusadores. Ele não podia parecer encontrá-los. Correu os dedos por seu cabelo já bagunçado e andou ao longo do quarto. Bellatrix nunca tinha visto-no tão agitado, incapaz de falar.

— Eu sou só como todas as outras — ela discutiu amargamente. Estava envergonhada por a rejeição dele atormentá-la tanto, mas determinada a encobrir a causa. Levantou-se novamente.

— Não, Bella, você não é.

A sinceridade dele deixou-a em silêncio. Ela esperava um elogio apaziguador, ou talvez ele saísse, mas permaneceu. Seus olhos irradiavam alguma coisa não-dita que ela não entendia.

— Como eu sou diferente?

— Você é... — ele agarrou o ar, como se pudesse pegar as palavras que precisava dizer. — Você é _Bella_ — finalizou pouco convincente.

O que significava? A mente dela estava girando de confusão, aumentada pela convergência de dor, orgulho, curiosidade e desejo. Fitou-o muda, os dedos fechados em punhos contra suas coxas.

— Então por que você me beijou? — perguntou finalmente.

Surpreendeu-se quando ele riu.

— Minha Bella... — Ainda sorrindo, se moveu para servir outro drinque. — Quando eu tiver você, não vai ser desse jeito.

— Desse jeito como?

Ele acenou a mão num gesto de dispensa, seus anéis de prata lampejando aos raios de luz.

— Casualmente.

— Você faz tudo casualmente.

Rodolphus pousou a garrafa.

— Não isso — disse baixo. — Não você.

Havia incerteza o suficiente na voz dele para provocá-la. Ela arrancou o uísque da mão dele.

— Eu te quero — disse irritada.

Rodolphus desviou o olhar. Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso tenso que tinha a intenção de ser desdenhoso.

— Você não sabe o que está pedindo.

Era uma meia verdade. Ela não compreendia completamente o que seu corpo estava querendo, não sabia explicar por que seus sentimentos tinham vindo à tona tão rápido, mas sabia que queria Rodolphus. Ela o queria e estava cansada de esperar — e ninguém nunca tinha acusado Bellatrix Black de ser nada que não fosse corajosa.

Dessa vez ela não esperou por um convite para beijá-lo. Seus braços escorregaram em torno do pescoço dele e puxaram-no de encontro à seus lábios. Então, enquanto mantinha-no distraído, suas mãos agarraram os botões do colete e a camisa dele.

A pele dele era luxuriante sob o toque dela: quente e úmida como se estivesse fundida. Bellatrix esfregou a bochecha no cabelo escuro e aveludado que salpicava o peito dele, então traçou a linha fina que cortava seu corpo ao meio e desapareceu na altura das calças. Seus dedos continuaram viajando para baixo, indo até a protuberância rígida no zíper da calça: a evidência física que ele desmentia sua compostura.

— Você me quer também — contou a ele e estremeceu com a resposta.

— _Sim_. — A palavra foi quase um grunhido, arrancada do fundo de sua garganta.

Ele tinha desistido de negar. Seus dedos arranharam o topo das coxas dela, vasculhando até que pegaram a barra do vestido e levantaram-na até a cintura. Os botões fizeram estardalhaço pelo chão de paquete quando ele tirou o vestido pelos ombros dela. Seus braços se enlaçaram e se chocaram enquanto trabalhavam freneticamente em fivelas, ganchos e zíperes, se enfiando nas roupas um do outro até que estivessem finalmente pele a pele.

Ele era refinado, todo planos rígidos e curvas suaves e o comprimento grosso e pulsante de seu sexo sobressaindo-se obscenamente entre suas pernas. A visão dele, o toque, o som de sua respiração forçada e o gosto salgado de sua pele atiçaram o fogo debaixo da pele dela.

Não havia tempo para ir para uma cama. Ela nem mesmo retornou ao sofá, mas meramente afundou de joelhos no tapete persa. Rodolphus rapidamente a seguiu, e ela o empurrou de costas, se agarrando à seu corpo com uma graça quase animal.

A palpitação em seu corpo se juntou num único lugar e ela o desejava ali, subindo em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado e se aproximando até que quase se tocassem. Ele suavizou o aperto na bunda dela, e então deixou as pontas de seus dedos descansarem nas costas das coxas. Seus polegares se movimentavam em círculos lentos. Ele se esforçou para se sentar, e então se inclinou para aferrolhar seus lábios num dos mamilos rosa-escuros e chupar. Resistiu quando Bellatrix tentou empurrá-lo de costas de novo.

— Agora — sua voz estava tremendo de desejo. — Agora, Rodolphus...

Ele fechou os olhos e exalou hesitante.

— Eu não consigo ser gentil...

— Eu não quero gentileza. — Ela remexeu os dedos cruelmente pelas costas dele, cavando sulcos vermelho-brilhantes com suas unhas. Ela queria ser tomada. Precisava liberar a pressão impossível que crescia dentro de si. — Agora — ela arquejou no pescoço dele. — Agora, agora...

E então ela não esperou pela assistência dele. Se empalou no corpo dele. Ofegou quando seu corpo se rompeu e um choque de dor e prazer envolveu sua carne.

Ela não se importava se doesse. A dor era bem-vinda. Queria a lembrança crua, dolorosa e sangrenta de que tinha sido requerida.

Havia prazer também. Ele girava debaixo da ferida, borbulhando e aumentando conforme a sensação agradável de satisfação crescia.

— Bella, _mexa-se_ — a voz de Rodolphus resmungou. Suas palmas tinham apertado as pernas dela, forçando-a a obedecer sua vontade. Ela gemeu conforme seu corpo escorregou para frente e chiados de êxtase estouraram na esteira dele.

Bellatrix observou o rosto de seu amante através de olhos de pálpebras caídas. Sentiu uma gratificação inchada à careta que forçava suas feições. As mãos deles estavam apalpando sua pele às cegas, afagando, puxando, fazendo qualquer coisa para mantê-la ainda mais perto. Ela estava tão fechada, tão esticada, tão esgotada que não sabia se podia continuar, mas alguma coisa mais forte que vontade fê-la balançar-se para frente e para trás.

Mesmo estando nus, o calor no flat era intenso. O suor misturado se reuniu na barriga de Rodolphus, criando uma crepitação molhada e escorregadia a cada movimento. O som se repetiu rápido e mais rápido ao que os corpos se chocavam juntos, guiados pelo instinto agora. Ela se esmagou contra ele, torcendo sua pélvis, aumentando cada pontada de gratificação até que a tensão finalmente explodiu.

Foi como um rápido raio de luz: um único lampejo, então se espalhou rapidamente pela pele dela, cobrindo cada fibra de seu corpo até que tudo estava consumido num incêndio.

Os braços de Rodolphus apertaram-na contra seu peito conforme sobreviveu à primeira explosão branco-quente. Ela se contorceu e choramingou conforme prazer fundido surgiu através de seu corpo em ondas intensas.

— Bella... — ele estava sussurrando algo suave no cabelo dela, mas ela só entendeu seu nome. Somente depois dos dedos de fogo soltarem-na que reparou que ele tinha parado.

Ele ainda estava duro e enorme dentro dela. A consciência foi como inspirar as brasas de sua vontade. Outra chama veio à vida.

— Rodolphus... — ela coaxou e se girou contra ele, mas ele a empurrou gentilmente e se levantou.

Perdê-lo era assombroso. O súbito vazio era quase de mais para suportar, mas foi tranqüilizada quando ele a pegou em seus braços em caminhou calmamente até a porta de seu quarto. O ciúme apunhalou seu coração quando ele a jogou no centro dos travesseiros e acolchoados de edredom. Ela ainda podia sentir a magia da bruxa da noite anterior. Achou que podia sentir o cheiro do sexo, mas não teve tempo para pensar. Os lábios de Rodolphus desceram para dançar sobre suas bochechas e queixo, pescoço, ombros, seios, todo lugar que não fossem seus lábios enquanto ele zombava e provocava seus corpos a voltarem ao desejo frenético.

Ela não queria resistir a ele. Contrariamente a seu ciúme doloroso, deixou-o afastar suas pernas e afundar nela de novo. A cama antiga rangeu com a força das investidas, rangendo e chiando exatamente como ela ouvia através das paredes. Rodolphus estava totalmente no controle agora, empurrando Bellatrix desamparada na cama enquanto entrava em seu corpo convidativo de novo e de novo.

Foi diferente dessa vez, mas tão intenso quanto. A pressão no corpo dela retornou, e ela podia lê-la na face de Rodolphus também. Ele estava perdido agora, desafiando a liberdade que tinha negado, e ela ajudou-o, levantando as costelas para encontrá-lo e escorregando os dedos por sua pele. Eles não duraram muito mais. Sentiu Rodolphus tenso, e então a onda quente e úmida de ejaculação entre suas pernas a levou ao clímax de novo.

Seus corpos finalmente se acalmaram. Rodolphus deitou a cabeça entre os seios de Bellatrix e esperou até sua respiração desacelerar. Suas mãos continuaram a se mover, ainda apalpando as costelas e as laterais dos seios dela, e seus lábios apimentaram a concavidade onde descansavam com beijos, mas não demorou muito ele se virou. Alcançou o bolso de seu robe e tirou um pacote de cigarros amassado.

Ofereceu um para Bella, que recusou, e então praguejou ao reparar que não estava com sua varinha. Saiu andando para buscá-la, deixando Bellatrix sozinha na cama para contemplar o que tinha feito.

_O que aconteceria agora?_

Ela tentou mandar seus pensamentos embora. Tinha aprendido a viver somente no presente. Nada era certo. Nada começava e não acabava. Ela resistiria de algum jeito. Era o que queria, afinal.

Os passos de Rodolphus voltaram. Bellatrix se virou de costas para a porta, esquadrinhou através das venezianas que tinham sido deixadas abertas no quarto. No caminho ela viu outra carreira de flats desconhecidos e, acima, um pedaço do céu contemplativo. Rodolphus hesitou na porta. Ela podia sentir sua energia flutuando lá e a fumaça de seu cigarro fresco. Perguntou-se por que ele estava esperando. Talvez esperasse que ela tivesse ido embora? Talvez ela pudesse fingir que estava dormindo? Perdida nas perguntas, não notou que ele tinha se movido até que o colchão ondulou sob seu peso.

— Bella? — sussurrou. Apertou a bochecha dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

Os olhos dele estavam ilegíveis de novo. Ela esperava encontrar divertimento, arrogância ou desdém. Em vez disso, havia uma suavidade que ela não conseguia localizar.

— Bella, você está bem?

— É claro — ela enrijeceu, ressentida de ser tratada como criança. — Por que não estaria? — Estava terminado. O dano estava causado. Ela pegaria os pedaços e iria embora.

— Você não queria isso? — ele perguntou baixinho, mas ela não o honrou com uma resposta, se virando somente quando viu que ele levantava a varinha. — _Finite Incantatem_ — sussurrou o feitiço como se fosse uma carícia.

Os olhos dela flutuaram para a face dele confusos. Tinha tirado o feitiço muito tempo antes.

— O que você está fazendo, Bella? — ele perguntou, dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e mantendo os olhos desviados. Ela não compreendeu a escuridão em seu rosto, mas entendeu o que ele tinha proposto fazer. Tinha devolvido a ela a chance de negar.

Ela quase podia amá-lo por isso.

Amá-lo seria ainda pior.

**FIM**

* * *

N/T: Traduzida para Jubs, que gosta desse shipper foda e me fez ler essa fic (apesar de eu não ter gostado muito dela depois que traduzi. Aliás, desculpem, isso ficou horrível). 


End file.
